Atlas
Regions by Geography Image:img 3663.png poly 475 42 488 83 516 85 531 62 558 63 558 71 584 94 603 87 682 94 690 86 688 80 680 16 612 9 536 15 Western Arctic, Northern Oceania poly 40 97 45 99 50 117 39 121 36 116 27 113 28 108 35 101 Midatlantic, Northern Oceania poly 555 148 555 130 552 123 552 117 557 112 559 107 559 107 569 106 571 99 577 94 583 101 595 104 595 112 598 117 584 118 574 127 574 139 564 153 Midatlantic, Northern Oceania poly 599 106 609 106 610 135 605 137 599 131 Midatlantic, Northern Oceania poly 509 85 516 85 531 62 558 63 558 71 559 107 557 112 552 117 552 123 555 130 555 148 521 148 521 168 509 170 479 162 479 126 501 118 Midwest, Northern Oceania poly 158 139 201 117 205 106 214 104 232 103 226 110 226 120 232 122 239 116 270 115 277 131 275 148 255 149 236 144 199 145 193 161 186 163 165 157 Turkestan, Eastasia poly 475 42 488 83 508 85 501 118 479 126 479 162 481 173 476 175 460 144 459 136 467 116 469 91 450 68 414 69 413 62 442 33 459 29 Pacific Coast, Northern Oceania poly 105 94 100 92 92 88 85 95 76 107 61 103 61 98 71 80 87 75 104 75 126 80 153 70 189 43 204 33 214 34 216 48 206 74 214 104 205 106 201 117 158 139 147 132 143 122 147 118 145 110 146 103 128 94 Eastern Arctic, Eurasia poly 214 34 216 48 354 28 359 61 354 92 311 130 304 113 300 122 287 123 277 131 270 115 239 116 232 122 226 120 226 110 232 103 Siberia, Eurasia poly 76 107 50 117 39 121 44 138 27 142 29 162 56 154 75 158 91 163 112 161 119 152 98 152 85 154 87 148 98 145 93 137 81 137 81 132 85 122 86 107 Salvatia Granda, Eurasia poly 86 107 85 122 81 132 81 137 93 137 98 145 87 148 85 154 98 152 119 152 121 142 147 132 143 122 147 118 145 110 146 103 128 94 105 94 100 92 92 88 85 95 76 107 Bolshoya Vidalia, Eurasia poly 180 177 180 170 186 163 193 161 199 145 236 144 232 158 262 194 274 193 266 223 232 183 220 209 206 209 Indomalaya, Eastasia poly 178 183 176 167 190 159 187 154 138 136 131 142 118 142 118 157 116 162 111 164 110 166 118 177 125 194 151 215 Middle East, Eastasia poly 139 232 133 238 133 262 102 296 92 297 81 288 74 273 75 224 92 227 101 243 112 236 111 218 118 213 Bananistan, Africa poly 613 274 596 270 596 264 592 259 592 252 572 247 569 237 540 227 564 227 578 214 614 236 621 241 630 241 630 245 626 250 625 264 Bolivaria, Southern Oceania poly 154 251 156 266 149 268 145 252 Banananistan, Africa poly 111 167 119 177 125 195 96 196 92 206 64 206 63 182 68 181 68 174 38 172 40 180 16 181 31 163 56 157 74 159 81 167 Sahara, Africa poly 540 227 564 227 578 214 564 143 555 148 521 148 521 168 509 170 479 162 490 190 Pan-Caribbean, Southern Oceania poly 286 275 301 271 259 254 281 250 270 239 257 228 256 217 263 224 278 226 297 213 303 199 316 213 338 231 373 231 364 282 347 326 290 299 Polystralia, Southern Oceania poly 384 305 394 311 388 327 369 342 360 332 369 323 377 315 Polystralia, Southern Oceania poly 124 194 152 216 137 230 118 216 113 219 113 234 101 242 93 226 70 225 21 217 18 181 28 181 41 181 38 172 68 173 67 181 64 182 63 206 93 207 98 195 Trans-Sahelia, Africa poly 564 230 569 236 572 246 590 252 591 258 596 263 597 271 585 271 582 275 576 278 572 278 572 269 564 261 553 252 550 243 543 238 542 228 561 230 Andes, Southern Oceania poly 311 130 304 113 300 122 287 123 277 131 275 148 255 149 236 144 232 158 262 194 274 193 279 182 304 172 326 150 340 128 320 119 Daitenka, Eastasia poly 425 256 420 290 376 310 359 311 342 271 345 256 348 241 358 242 361 248 365 242 370 242 378 248 380 236 386 228 404 225 Southern Africa poly 613 274 596 270 583 271 572 275 562 286 561 309 567 316 568 341 578 340 582 314 610 290 Patagonia, Southern Oceania desc none :Hint: Mouse over the map to access the atlas entry for each relevant region. In this world riven by new ideologies and conflicts, the old order of things has fallen apart and swept away. In its place, a brave new world has appeared, being The world of A Wrong Turn is divided into five regions: * Eastasia, covering China, Southeast Asia as well as India, is home to several nations: Tibet; the Celestial and Eternal Empire of the Rising Sun; and its two tributaries: the Indian Confederacy, and the Malayan Federation. Eastasia is known for hosting a good part of the world's population, and, despite the ravages of climate change and frequent conflict, a great number of natural resources. * Northern Oceania, the northern half of all territory separated from the so-called "Old World" of Africa, Eurasia and Eastasia. Northern Oceania is dominated by the Atlantic Federation. Almost 75% of Northern Oceania has been rendered unfit for human habitation due to overexploitation of resources, with human habitation now centred mostly around the Atlantic Coast and the bog and scrubland covering the northern half of this continent. * Southern Oceania, also known originally as "South America" (and at one point in time "Gran Bolivia" is a land of stark contrasts, alternating between the jungle-clad Andes, and scrubland in its northern, southern and eastern provinces. In this land, the Bolivarian Republic is locked in a titanic struggle with two enemies: the "liberationist" forces of the (marginally less) bloodthirsty warlord de Castelo, and the Atlantic Federation, whose ruling plutocrats, the Oceanic General Retailers' Executive, have designs on this part of the world because of its proximity to the Federal hinterland, its natural resources (second in the world, after Eastasia), and also the Bolivarian's obsession with resolving the dialectic struggle between Vidalism and Salviatism...in a harmonious manner. * Eurasia, host to the world's oldest civilisations, covers the Western Old World, as well as the former Russian Far East. In this part of the world, four factions are engaged in a fight for survival against each other: the New Golden Horde, the Greater Salviatian State, now in control of continental Western Europe; the Workers' Republic of Vidalia, covering former Russia and Ukraine; and the Jihadian caliphate, with its puritanical and xenophobic brand of Islam. * Africa, the dark heart of the world. In this corner of the world, much untold suffering and privations goes on daily under the uncaring sky, as several smaller nations vie with one another for supremacy, but among all, one stands out among the rest: the United Kingdom of Trans-Sahelia. Although it is by far the continent's strongest regional power, thanks to its command of natural riches and its alliance with the Empire and the Caliphate, Trans-Sahelian control is still tenuous, and a long road to total dominance, if not global conquest, remains for the nation and its fledgling ruler, House Bananius. How is supply distributed? Supply is based on the number of sub-factions located in the game. These sub-factions are positioned mainly in Africa, Asia, and Australia. Five bonus armies can be unlocked from unifying the various regions, with one army per region. As a general rule, the armies of Southern Oceania and Africa are the easiest to unlock (each one requiring around 16 territories) while those of Eurasia are the most difficult to obtain (a whopping 25 to unlock). Each faction is able to receive by unifying the various continents 5 additional armies, once they have unlocked armies from one continent, they may not receive any more ones. Strategic resources (and where to find them) Continent and region worth Northern Oceania= |-|Southern Oceania= |-|Eurasia= |-|Eastasia= |-|Africa = CtW rules *Armies can be transported from one area of the map to another with ease, there are no Transport Requisition cards. *All factions start off at peace with one another, but have the following differences: **ESL starts off with 50 tribute, **FED has 200 tribute and 2 merchant corp cards **Vidalia has 3 Propaganda cards **Jihadia has 2 Partisans and 2 Political Dissidents cards **Salviatia has 50 tribute, and 3 Logistics cards **Trans-Sahelia has 2 mercenaries cards **Boilivaria and SAO have 1 Warpath card each. **Independents (ie the 11 other sub-factions) have nothing.... : It thus goes without saying that the ESL, FED, and SAL have the upper hand, since they can start a war right away. On the other hand, cards can be sold to other factions (especially the FED) for extra tribute which can then be used to fund a campaign. This is especially usefor for Jihadia which will allow it a chance at striking against a target of its choice, rather than waiting to be attacked. *There is no free tribute, you have to obtain it through conquest. *AI players never trade land, but will frequently ask for it. *No alliances can be made with any AI players, except for Bolivaria and the SAO, who will ask for alliances from their closest allies: either Jihadia and Vidalia for the SAO, and Vidalia and Salviatia for Bolivaria *Once war is declared against another faction, peace cannot be purchased. The only factions who will sue for peace and accept peace are the Empire (from Trans-Sahelia and the Fed), Trans-Sahelia (from Jihadia and the Empire), and the Federation (from the Empire and Salviatia). For instance, the Federation will always accept peace and solicit peace from Salviatia, but Salviatia will never make peace with any faction, not even the Federation. Category:CtW